


Bones

by brownsugarmilktea



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt No Comfort, Leopika shippers please leave for your own good, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarmilktea/pseuds/brownsugarmilktea
Summary: Groaning, Kurapika rose to his feet and snatched the phone from the ground. Finally he accepted the call, throwing his cigarette in the ashtray at the same time. "What is it, Leorio?" He had already raised his voice. "I told you, when I'm ignoring you just-""Hello Kurapika," a surprisingly soft voice greeted him.The unexpected tone made him gasp. This definitely was not Leorio. A wave of feverish heat spread across his face, his eyes turned scarlet, and his hands started to shake.Chrollo.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, I decided to write some krkr for a change :)  
> I'm not super educated when it comes to these characters, so please be forgiving!
> 
> Thanks to my friends who helped me by beta reading, characterization or encouraging me to write this <3

_7 missed calls._

Kurapika took a drag of his cigarette as he unlocked his phone. It had been buzzing for almost the entire day. He had a feeling, but he wanted to be wrong.

_Leorio._

Of course.

Annoyed, Kurapika threw his head back on the pillow, his cigarette almost slipping through his fingers. This was the number he had expected, but not the one he had hoped for. 

He glanced towards the balcony. The city lights, washing out the darkness of Yorknew, flickered through the window, which opened to a chilling breeze.

_When did the sun go down?_

He couldn't remember. He hadn’t left his luxurious hotel room for a week, and today, he had only gotten out of bed to fetch his room service dinner - which he hadn't even touched. All of his time was spent sleeping, smoking, and thinking.

Ever since the events in this very city two years ago, Kurapika's behavior had changed. His friends noticed and tried to tell him so, but he already knew. He was aware the remaining sparks of joy in his mind had vanished, and he knew he had been isolating himself from everything and everyone.. He knew. 

Of course, his friends tried to help him in their own ways. Gon had been loud, direct and confronting, not really doing any good - though he tried. Killua, on the other hand, had simply avoided the problem- a result of his upbringing. Again, he meant well but it didn't work.

And then there was _him._ Leorio. For some reason he tried to cheer Kurapika up, reached out, checked up on him, and offered to do anything. When Kurapika felt blue, Leorio would be the one bringing him food and taking care of him. Theoretically, he was the perfect friend.

Theoretically.

Despite everything, everytime Leorio’s name popped up on his phone, Kurapika would feel a boiling pool of annoyance swirl through his entire body. It turned endlessly: The more Leorio contacted him, the more irritated Kurapika grew, which only made Leorio check up on him more. 

Another inconvenience was their different feelings. About one year ago, Leorio had admitted he was in love with him, told him it had been like that for a long time. Kurapika did not feel the same. Back then, he hadn't thought much of it. He'd told Leorio the feelings weren't mutual, they’d agreed to stay friends, and moved on. _It's probably just a phase,_ he’d thought. _He'll get over it as time goes by._

Sadly, he had been wrong. Very wrong.

The more he took distance from Leorio, the harder he came rushing back to him. He was like a very determined, high-quality boomerang. A sickenly loyal, oblivious dog.

Recently, an even more complicated flavor was added to the mix: The counterintuitive feeling of a begrudging attraction. A sensation that made Kurapika’s stomach twist the second it crossed his mind. At the same time, it was calling his name, asking him to follow it into the darkness: the sinister, irresistible temptation of the will-o'-the-wisp. He didn't want to feel this, but it had gotten so loud he couldn't ignore it anymore. Deep inside, he wanted to give in. Only once.

Kurapika couldn't remember the moment the leader of the Spider started making flirtatious advances, and he couldn't remember the first time he felt his breath hitch, his heartbeat quicken, and his forehead sweat after receiving a text from him.

He couldn't even remember how Chrollo had gotten his number. All he knew now were the text messages. He unlocked his phone and clicked his number. He had saved it, so he would know when he was the one to hit him up. Their conversation has always been one-sided; Chrollo sending messages and occasionally calling, and Kurapika ignoring him. However, that didn’t stop him from texting him smooth good night texts, mysterious innuendo’s and compliments. It seemed like the longer Kurapika ignored him, the more determined Chrollo was to get his attention. 

And it worked. It was sickening, but at a certain point he had caught Kurapika’s interest. He had no idea when it happened, but everytime he received a text from the Spider he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Slowly but surely, he had overtaken Kurapika’s mind. Never before had anyone done so much effort just for his attention, no one had ever cared that much. It was flattering, in a twisted, destructive way.

Kurapika scrolled through Chrollo’s messages. They were eloquent, inviting and disgustingly sweet. Every letter on the screen sent a cold, double-layered shiver down his spine. A light wave of hatred and deep wrath, but also the chill of bittersweet desire.

_It’s fucked up._

The buzzing of his phone snapped Kurapika out of his thoughts. He unlocked it to look at the screen, only to see Leorio's name again. _Will he ever stop calling?_ Picking up didn't even cross his mind as he aggressively threw his phone on the ground.

It kept buzzing.

When Kurapika hung up, Leorio called again.

And again.

Groaning, Kurapika rose to his feet and snatched the phone from the ground. Finally he accepted the call, throwing his cigarette in the ashtray at the same time. 

"What is it, Leorio?" He had already raised his voice. "I told you, when I'm ignoring you just-"

"Hello Kurapika," a surprisingly soft voice greeted him.

The unexpected tone made him gasp. This definitely was not Leorio. A wave of feverish heat spread across his face, his eyes turned scarlet, and his hands started to shake. 

"Why are you calling me?" Kurapika snapped.

"You wouldn't answer me," the familiar caller explained. "So I decided to try a different number."

He bit his lip. "Where is Leorio?" 

"Here with me. Do you want to see him?" The sweet iron of blood started to flow through Kurapika’s mouth. His uncontrollable anger had blurred his mind, and he couldn't think clearly anymore. 

Meeting up with Chrollo was a terrible idea, but after everything he's done, he couldn't let Leorio down. He annoyed him very often and in times of frustration he had wished he would just disappear. Regardless, Leorio was still his friend and after everything he had done for him, Kurapika simply couldn't fail him. If that meant a confrontation with Chrollo, so be it.

"Yes."

"You are a very good friend, Kurapika," the typical, manipulative, slick charisma was clear in his voice. "Meet me at two o'clock at the ossuary chapel. I will be alone."

Before he could manage to reply, Chrollo had hung up. 

The room was spinning and Kurapika suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. After fetching another cigarette he rushed to his balcony to get some fresh air. His body trembled, his knees were weak, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He looked down at the crowded streets of downtown Yorknew and lit his cigarette.

_Four more hours._

\--

 _Meet me at the ossuary chapel,_ Chrollo had said. 

He had been talking about a chapel in a small, mostly abandoned village not far away from the city. It would probably take half an hour to get there with a taxi, so that wouldn't be a problem.

But what would happen after Kurapika got there? Years ago, it would have been easy. 

The first time he visited Yorknew, he had been a different person. Only eighteen years old, fueled by rage and thirsty for vengeance. After tracking down the Spider’s location, he had been determined to eliminate every last one of them - especially Chrollo. 

For years after his clan was massacred, hunting down the Spiders had been his only goal in life. It had been his main focus during the Hunter Exam, and for a long time after that, it was a pinpoint on his mind. He had lived up to ending the Spiders, and two years ago, he had come close.

After capturing Uvogin and eventually murdering him, he realized a vendetta wouldn't fill the emptiness he was feeling. Taking lives wasn't going to bring back his clan. Contrary to his expectations, killing did not satisfy. After reconsidering his plan and talking to his friends, he had decided to abort his original mission.

If killing didn't satiate his hunger then, it wouldn't do it now.

But he should be prepared in case he had no choice. For some reason, Chrollo had captured Leorio, and in theory, he could do anything he wanted with him. He had gotten his nen back after all. Leorio could easily be dead already, but Kurapika would do anything in his power to save him. If this were to be a fight for life and death, he had to be ready.

\--

After throwing away another cigarette, Kurapika got dressed and ready. His chains were prepared and he had hidden a dagger in his jacket. You never know. 

“I will be alone,” Chrollo had said. Kurapika hadn’t doubted him for even a second. Since the two of them had recently developed a strange, gut-wrenching longing for one another, it would be foolish for Chrollo to bring allies. He wouldn’t throw away this opportunity.

In his own immoral and disgusting way, Chrollo was greedy, a treasure hunter. Perhaps he wanted to add Kurapika to his collection. Though he had been ignoring him, the Spider was probably aware that he wasn't the only one thriving in hunger. 

If all of this was nothing more than a desperate attempt to see Kurapika, Leorio wasn’t of any worth to Chrollo. However, he wasn’t sure whether or not that was a good thing. If he was worthless, so was his life. But Kurapika liked to believe he had started to mean something to Chrollo. If that was true, he wouldn’t harm his friends. Would he?

Kurapika realized he had been thinking about Chrollo more than about saving Leorio. He swallowed.

These feelings were stronger than he thought.

\-- 

He had made the taxi drive him to the center of the town the ossuary was located in. From there, it would be a short walk to the chapel.

Kurapika sucked on another cigarette while walking down the abandoned streets. The November wind was cold on his skin, and he felt goosebumps brushing the sleeves of his shirt. The air was misty and humid despite the chilling breeze. He passed slender, naked trees, the eerie kind you see in horror movies.

Kurapika briefly remembered the first scary movie he watched with his friends. Gon had insisted on it and the rest reluctantly gave in. He had been excited, Killua bored, Leorio terrified-- Kurapika hadn't cared that much. For him, the joy of the evening had mostly been spending time with his friends. Everything had been different back then.

Despite not having watched any movies as a child, Kurapika knew people were afraid of monsters. The way everyone pictured them was very stereotypical. Large, bloodthirsty creatures with gleaming eyes, lurking in the darkness while saliva dripped down their chins, observing their next prey, eventually ripping them apart into a bloody pile of gore. 

Now, as an adult, it was clear that the animalistic beasts weren't the monster he ought to be afraid of. The real danger was hidden, disguised among humans. Demons looking like regular people, living to exploit each other for their own good. Killing and harming, wasting innocent lives to satisfy their own greed. Destroying you from the inside, yet enchanting you with their intoxicating charm. 

As a twelve-year-old he had never been afraid of monsters, but now he was in his twenties and about to face one --or at least, he’d always thought he was. His hand wiped his forehead only for him to realize he was bathing in cold sweat. He almost couldn’t believe that he had agreed to meet up with the leader of the Spiders, the man who was responsible for the death of his entire clan, without any plan or preparation. This was madness. Still, a part of him was feeling rather warm and excited.

After walking through the quiet town for some moments, Kurapika saw the chapel looming from the fog. From the outside, it looked like any small Catholic church. One high, pointy gothic-style tower, gray bricks, long stained glass windows and surrounded by a graveyard.

Kurapika could see that the inside was illuminated by candlelight. He opened the gate, the metal sticking to his already-cold fingers. A path lit by torches led upwards to the building through the cemetery, which was shrouded in mist which reminded Kurapika of the _white women,_ mythical creatures from the Yorbian continent who took the form of feminine, foggy ghosts. The headstones looked filthy, flowers were withered and as a result of the wind, branches were scattered all over the path.

As he slowly moved forward to the entrance, Kurapika carefully activated his en to monitor the ossuary. All of a sudden, his hands started to shake and his stomach sank. Rage was taking over his body, accompanied by electrocuting sparks of desire like he was suffering from Stockholm syndrome.

He could sense two people inside, as he had already expected. One of them seemed to be using his nen, but he couldn't see what for.

Nevertheless, he recognized the aura, the energy that slaughtered his family-- he would never forget it. Despite being unable to see his reflection, he knew for a fact his eyes turned scarlet the second he felt it.

Chrollo's nen allowed him to steal others' abilities, that much Kurapika knew. Therefore, it was impossible to tell what he was using his aura for. However, the other person -Leorio- was standing in a corner of the hall, seemingly unharmed. Kurapika let out a relieved sigh as he reached the oratory.

He reached the front door of the ossuary and hesitated for a moment. He took a deep breath, and pushed the heavy, wooden door.

\--

The inside of the chapel was unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

The architecture looked like any other old, Catholic construction, but the furniture and decorations were horrifying. Every single object inside, every bench, every ornament, every girandole and every table was made entirely of countless human bones. Candlelight coming from a gigantic chandelier washed out the dirty white structure, and it was the most macabre thing Kurapika had ever seen. Two of the walls were decorated with an altar of skulls placed in hierarchical order, and chains of sharp canine teeth framed the glass windows.

The view had Kurapika frozen, looking around in awe. 

But then he saw them.

In the middle of the back wall stood a gigantic, ornate throne of bones, teeth and skulls. It looked like death itself had singlehandedly designed it for the king of the underworld. In the middle of the seat, he found the leader of the Phantom Troupe. Chrollo’s black hair was combed back as it always was, so the tattoo on his forehead was clearly visible. He was wearing his customary dark purple, fur-collared leather coat, and apparently he had decided to forgo any kind of shirt, top or sweater. In his hand, he was holding an open book. 

The sight of Chrollo’s pale, muscled torso made Kurapika's stomach tingle, and he flinched involuntarily. For a split second he was distracted by the bizarre location as well as his misplaced feelings of lust, forgetting his initial goal. 

He scanned the room quickly, barely believing his eyes when he looked to the left.

Leorio was limp against the wall restrained by chains made of bones. His suit was torn, drenched with blood running from his neck. The glasses he always wore were shattered on the ground and he looked paler than the bones holding him.

Kurapika rushed towards him, hands shaking, body trembling. He feverishly tried to cover his wounds, but there were too many. Right when he opened his mouth to say something, Chrollo suddenly spoke.

"Close the door, Kurapika." 

Startled by the sudden words, he furiously turned his head. "Why?" He yelled, almost screamed.

"He will die soon if the doors stay open." Chrollo sounded soft, almost gentle. His calm tone made Kurapika's knees feel weak and he wasn't exactly sure why.

He decided to give it a chance, and without any more protest he ran back to the front doors and pushed them shut.

As soon as the lock clicked, Kurapika saw what Chrollo was talking about.

The second the last ray of moonlight was blocked by the massive wood, two gigantic creatures appeared from thin air: Long, serpentine fish, like monstrous, prehistoric lamprey eels. Their gleaming skeletal bodies almost looked like they belonged in the venue.

The fish started to float around the space as if it were a serene lake. Kurapika was staring open-mouthed as the beasts came closer to Leorio, carnivorous teeth slicing through his body everytime they passed him. Still, he didn't gain any injuries.

"What are you doing?" Kurapika’s voice trembled. "You said he would be safe."

"I said he would die soon if the doors remained open," he smiled. "As long as the Indoor Fish are roaming, he won't get hurt. You made a mistake, Kurapika."

_Indoor Fish._

As long as the Indoor Fish roamed, he won't get hurt.

Instead of thinking of a plan to get Leorio out of the chapel, he just recklessly stormed inside. He hadn't tried to be sneaky, had not even glanced through a window. The second he had opened the door the two fish had disappeared, leaving Leorio a bleeding, unconscious mess. If he hadn't entered without thinking first, that wouldn't have happened.

But Chrollo couldn't stay inside forever.

Sooner or later, the doors had to be opened. From the second he had summoned his Indoor Fish to attack Leorio, his victim had been doomed. 

None of this was Kurapika's fault. The realization instantly made his anger grow even more. His palms were slick and his head was piping hot, as if his blood were boiling. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt a tingle in his stomach. A part of him wanted to kill Chrollo, but even though he never wanted to admit it, a part of him felt aroused.

The Spider finally had him wrapped around his finger, Kurapika realized, exactly where he wanted him. He had fallen for his trap, and now he was caught in his web, waiting to be eaten.

"I did not," Kurapika replied, attempting to be steady. "He was dead the second you called those monsters."

Chrollo closed his book with a chuckle, and the fish vanished, causing Leorio's body to bleed out immediately. That's when everything went blurry.

Kurapika bolted towards his friend, who was still chained at the wall like a rag doll. He screeched his name, tore off his tie to use it as a tourniquet, but in the back of his mind he knew it was useless. Instead, he opted to pull his wrists, breaking the bone restrains, causing Leorio to collapse on top of him.

Leorio’s body felt cold against his while the stream of blood soaked both of them.

Without even noticing, Kurapika started sobbing while holding his friend’s dead body.

Leorio had always been there for him. Kurapika had ignored him, and now it was too late. 

He was gone.

For a moment, Kurapika forgot about Chrollo's presence. He shouted apologies as he was weeping, crumpled on the stone cold floor. 

\--

Kurapika had no idea how long he'd sat there, but when his chest slowed down and his tears stopped flowing, he swallowed and stood up.

When he turned around, Chrollo was still sitting at his throne of bones. He was browsing his book like nothing had happened, patiently waiting for Kurapika to finish his grieving. The sight of his careless demeanor made Kurapika feel sick to his stomach, and still, seeing him so close after ignoring his advances for months lit a unfamiliar fire in his chest.

He moved closer to the Spider, scarlet eyes crossed cloudy gray and he swore he saw a flicker of confirmation. The split second their eyes met, the world stopped turning and it seemed like they spoke the same language.

As long as the time had stopped, the two of them could give in to their desires. Chrollo had made his intentions clear from the beginning, using smooth flattery and innuendos. Kurapika had tried to play coy, but to his frustration, it hadn't worked. He had known exactly what he was doing, and frankly, it had aroused Kurapika even more.

There was nothing to lose, because he had already lost.

He slowly walked towards the throne of bones Chrollo was still draped on, unarmed, and for some reason they had already reached a mutual understanding. They had barely even talked and this man was responsible for the massacre of his clan, and now, the death of one of his closest friends. If it wasn't for him, his life would still be peaceful and quiet.

But hooking up with him wasn't going to change that.

So he ignored his gut feelings and his instincts, and every step he came closer to the Spider sent a shiver of lust through his entire body. He wanted to destroy this man in any possible way, right here and now.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but before he realized it their lips clashed together in a sudden, heated, passionate kiss. Neither of them said a word and their mouths collided until both men were out of breath. 

Kurapika took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit, hard, until he tasted blood while Chrollo was panting against his mouth. They continued kissing, without even the slightest hint of affection. Hands trailed over bodies and after another moment of lustful touching, Chrollo's coat was sent flying. 

What the Spider didn't know was that Kurapika was a virgin. It simply never got that far, and he usually didn't care. Virginity was nothing more than a social construct according to him, and he never really thought about his first time.

Still, he never expected it to be him. But Chrollo had taken many things away from him, adding his virginity to that wouldn't be a big deal.

His mouth moved to Kurapika's neck as he tugged the hem of his slacks, unzipping it and pushing it down to his thighs. Everything felt rushed and enraged, exactly how Kurapika wanted it. He felt like his entire body was on fire, like they were being burned alive together in this very ossuary, but he didn't care. The feeling of Chrollo's teeth scraping his neck snapped him out of his thoughts and he started undoing his trousers as well. 

Kurapika fished his hand down and grabbed Chrollo’s length, making him groan against his neck in response. The second he started moving his hand, a little too viciously, squeezing, nails digging into his skin, Chrollo moved his hand into his underwear too and traced a finger up his lips. Unlike Kurapika's, his touch was surprisingly soft, gentle and warm. The sudden sensation made him twitch, and he couldn't suppress a soft moan.

The both of them had barely been touched, but they were ready for each other.

Without saying a word, Kurapika crawled into Chrollo's lap, straddling his thighs while the Spider moved his hands to his back. His sweet, ginger touch made the fire in Kurapika burn even hotter, brighter, and more viciously.

He wrapped his arms around the Spider's neck, aggressive enough for his chains to jingle. Chrollo lifted him -to his annoyance- and he pressed down on his erection, fingers pressing in his soft skin hard enough to leave bruises.

For a second they had eye contact. Chrollo's eyes reminded him of the clouded sky on a gloomy autumn day. Endless, dreary and melancholic. It was a beautiful contrast to his own scarlet gaze, shining like rubies reflecting a wildfire. The moment of intimacy made goosebumps cover his skin, and all of a sudden he wanted to kiss Chrollo again, gently, unlike the kisses they had shared before.

But this man killed his family and Leorio's dead body was still in the same room.

Kurapika aggressively slammed his hips down and started to ride Chrollo, hard, deep, skin skin slapping to skin, nails scratching. Chrollo tried to catch him in a kiss, but Kurapika ignored him. He didn't want intimacy. He couldn't give in.

Every movement, every thrust and every roll of his hips brought Kurapika closer. Chrollo's face was still buried in his neck, and he started sucking and nibbling on it. He felt his heartbeat raise and his thighs started shaking. He closed his eyes involuntarily.

Wet fingers traced down his underbelly, and before he could even consider to protest, Chrollo started touching him. As he was massaging his clit with determined movements, Kurapika's muscles tightened and his body started to shudder.

Desperate for more and hungry for revenge, he placed his thumbs to the front of his throat. He tightened his grip around the soft flesh, blocking his airway while riding him on the throne of bones. The way Chrollo's breath hitched made him immediately feel even better.

He dug his nails into his skin and for a second he considered pushing even harder, killing him, ending this once and for all. It would be over in a minute, but he couldn't.

He loosened his grip and heard Chrollo groan as he came, at the same time as Kurapika, it almost seemed planned the way loving couples do.

Kurapika pulled off of him, gathering his clothes, without acknowledging the Spider at all. He got dressed in silence and glanced at Leorio one last time before walking down the chapel to the entrance again. 

Not taking a moment to look over his shoulder, he opened the door and stepped outside into the ominous graveyard darkened by the gloomy night, leaving Chrollo behind to go back to his hotel even lonelier and emptier than he had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> And this was it! I hope the characterization made sense, but like I said, they are usually not my main focus so I tried. Have mercy please :)  
> Let me know what you think, comments make my day!
> 
> My Twitter is @sokasugar but I mostly just scream about hisoillu.
> 
> ps. I forgot to mention it but the chapel is based on the Sedlec Ossuary in Czechia, it looks so cool


End file.
